VicTORIous: The Next Generation
by Crazzii Rojas
Summary: Well, you've probably heard of the Hollywood Arts kids? You know, Robbie Shapiro, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Jade West, Tori Vega, Trina Vega, and Andre Harris! Well, meet their new kids who all go to Hollywood Arts but don't know each other. SYOC
1. New OC Contest for this story!

**WHATS UP MII PEEPS! Its Me Crazzii Rojas! I havent made a story in SOO long so I am back and ready for business! I am making a story with my besti (I do know her really) Smiley Face Nicasio! She made this! Here is an OC Application! I will pick the best ones. This is a Next Generation story (its really out now huh?) so review this or PM me and I will pick the best ones! BYEZZ *smoochies* Peace&Love 3 143!**

* * *

Roles:

Tori and Andre:

Two Twin Girls

One Boy

Jade and Beck:

One Girl

Two Boys

Cat and Robbie:

Three Girls

Trina:

Husband

One Girl

One Boy

Name (Including nickname [optional]):

Role:

Sexual orientation:

Age:

Gender:

Hair style:

Eye color (and shape and stuff):

Skin tone:

Build:

Identifying marks/features:

Clothing style:

Favorite store/brand (if applicable):

Does your OC wear makeup?:

If so, what kind(s) and how much?:

General attractiveness (0-10):

Celebrity lookalike (optional):

Hometown:

Personality:

Three Words to describe:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Grade Year:

Odd Fact (totally optional):

Mini Biography:

Habits:

Talent:

Favorite Color:

Chat Name:

Electronic device:

Other details:


	2. OC WINNERS!

VicTORIous: The Next Generation Winners!

Okay everyone! I know you have been waiting for this moment for about a week. Well, congratulations for everyone who entered! I want to tell you that you are all winners in my book, but since the OC form only let me pick a certain amount, only the people I liked won. BTW: Winter Izabella might go to another parent so keep on the lookout TheBoyWithBread-TheGirlWithFire!

Okay so here are the OC winners:

For Tandre's kids: The winners are: KenshinFox for Rashad "Shad" Harris. The 2 twin girls are currently being made by me and my best friend Smiley Face Nicasio, who helped me pick some of the OC's!

For Bade's kids:

2 girls:  
I-Am-Not-A-Smiley-Person's Scarlett Topaz Oliver!, and TabyyyLynn's Ryanna Joan Oliver!

The 2 boys are: Blake Jacob Oliver by Mrs. Cameron Mitchell, and the 2nd boy is being made by Smiley Face Nicasio!

For Cabbie's kids:  
Claire Rachel Shapiro by glassesgirl21, Cleo Rosamund Shapiro by DitzyLightning

Trina's kids and Husband:

Boy and Husband: James Rodriguez (husband), Michael Rodriguez (boy) by James888

Girl is: ANNABELLA ATHENA BY PINKBULL115!

Congratz to all the winners and by this Saturday (4/21/12), the first chapter will be posted!


	3. Bade and Cabbie drama

_Hello everybody, it's Smiley Face Nicasio! You can call me Smiley or Nicasio, you know which ever. :) Can I apologize for Crazzii Rojas' weirdness? She's just like that. So to tell the difference between our A/N's I'm all random but civilized, and Crazzii's all crazy and random._

_We're going to take turns writing, so you have the courtesy of reading the first chapter by me!_

**Okay! This is Crazzii Rojas. Smiley (my real bff) wrote this (Thanks Smiley Luvv ya) so yah! I will be writing the 2****nd**** chapter. And uh... um… oh yea, Olivia Diamond (Trina's daughter) is also here. This was all words! Enjoy**

_The Oliver Family_

Seventeen-year old Ryanna Oliver crept slowly towards her twin brother's bed, closing his bedroom door behind her. She gracefully jumped over a mold-covered piece of bread and landed on her feet. In her right hand was a steel pan, while in the left was a thick wooden spoon.

Only inches over her sleeping brother, she looked at him and smiled on how peaceful he looked.

And then she connected the wooden spoon with the pan.

Several times.

Blake Oliver jerked up, wiping the drool off his corner of his mouth with his hand, and looked around, confused. "Why'd you wake me up!" He yelled, clearly annoyed. Ryanna dropped her instruments. "It's 6:50 in the morning!" Ryanna yelled in his ear, crossing her arms over her chest. She was already dressed, wearing a graphic tee with a gruesome picture, black ripped skinny's, and combat boots. "You need to get ready for school!"

Blake glared at her. "I don't wake up before seven." He mumbled, laying his head back onto his pillow, and closing his eyes.

"And you're the reason why were always late. Get ready in twenty minutes or I'm leaving you here." Ryanna snapped, spinning on her heels towards the door, slamming it behind her.

The door next to Blake's bedroom opened and sixteen-year old Scarlett stepped out of it. Her short black hair was pointing in all different kinds of directions and her round, deep brown eyes clearly had bags under them. "What's with the slamming? Some of us are trying to sleep here!" She said groggily.

"Doing the same routine for the start of the week." Ryanna said.

"Uh, I hate Mondays!" Scarlett slightly whined, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, suck it up and get dressed. I'm driving." Ryanna smirked.

Scarlett's eyes widened for a second before she rushed in her room. If it was one thing the younger Olivers knew that Ryanna didn't like waiting.

Ryanna walked down the spiral staircase and walked towards the kitchen, which her parents were already there. Her mother was already holding her daily cup of coffee, fighting on the phone.

"Listen Robert- What? I don't care if your name's not Robert! _Oh_, so apparently if Francis! Well, Francis is a stupid name! I don't care if it's your father's name! I need that script handed in by tomorrow! You know what your an idiot!" Jade curtly nodded at her oldest daughter, before yelling again. "Well, if you wanna be my assistant, your going have to do some weird chiz!"

Ryanna snickered, grabbing the almost empty coffee cup and filling her own mug. Her father had came at the moment, wearing a snazzy beige jacket with matching pants and a button up.

Ryanna instantly stopped drinking her black coffee, and turned towards her dad. "Dad? Can I get the car keys? I'm driving." She yelled over her mother's shouting.

Her father smiled slightly. "What's the magic word?"

"Coffee." She said bluntly.

"Actually, the magic word is 'lotion' but since your my daughter, I'll give them to you." He said, digging in his pants pocket until he found them. Handing them to Ryanna he said, "Try not to kill your brother and sister Ryan."

"No promises." She said, snatching the keys and bolting out the kitchen. "Scartlett! Blake! Fifteen minutes and I leave. Get your butts down here!"

Even from the first floor of the three story house, you could hear both Scarlett's and Blake's whines and complains.

_The Shapiro Family_

"Claire! Claire! Give me back Mr. Gaffy-in-Boots!" Eleven-year old Candace Shapiro screamed at her older sister, Claire for her giraffe that clearly had black boots on each of it's leg.

"First, say 'sorry' for stealing my pink bracelet!" Twelve year old Claire Shapiro yelled at her younger sister.

"I didn't steal it! It was Cleo!" Candace yelled back.

"C'mon, don't give me that wazz! Tell the truth!"

The two sisters were bickering in the living room of their Beverly Hills house. Obviously, their parents weren't there at the moment to see them.

"Please Claire! He needs to get ready!" Candace sniffed.

"For what?"

"For show-and-tell!" Candace whined.

"Your in the fifth grade!" Claire exclaimed, holding the stuffed animal high over the the smaller girl's head.

"And?"

"Wow, what's wrong?" A worried Cat Shapiro exclaimed, scurrying into the room.

"Mommy! Claire won't give me Mr. Gaffy-in-Boots!" Candace yelled, hugging her mother tightly.

"Why?" Cat asked, perplexed.

"Because Candace took my pink _Justice _bracelet!" Claire replied, angrily.

Cat's eyebrows furrowed. She took of the pink bracelet that hugged her dainty wrist and held it up to Claire's face. "This one? I found it in your room, and it reminded me of my brother. One time, my brother tried to cut his tongue with a toothbrush and it was the exact same color as this!"

Claire bit her lip and quickly thrusted the stuffed animal into Candace's arms. Candy squealed and ran upstairs. Claire thanked her Mom, snatched the bracelet, and went upstairs to her room. As the girl left the door opened and the oldest Shapiro daughter entered the house, furiously tapping the screen of her PearPhone.

Her wavy dark brown reached her waist, streaked with with royal red and blue streak and her almond shaped dark brown eyes looked watery. "Hi Mom." A seventeen-year old Cleo Shapiro sniffed.

"Why are you crying?" Cat said, picking up one of Candy's small toys.

"I'm not crying." Cleo said, bluntly. "Tell the girls to hurry up." Cleo Shapiro lived at an apartment complex close by to the Shapiro home on her own. She already graduated from Hollywood Arts High School, but continued to study their for her senior year. She came to her parent's home every morning to drive her Candy to Ocean View Elementary School and drive Claire to Thomas Roosevelt Middle School before driving to HA.

"Kay Kay!"

Cat patted her eldest daughter's hair and scurried up the stairs.

Cleo looked down at her phone and read the last message her boyfriend, Max, had angrily sent her:

_Max 3: If u think I'm such a jerk, y don't we break up? _

**Woah, some stuff going on huh? Well thanks for reading and I will be making more chapters. R&R! (Read and review all though it should be rest and relaxation cuz whats more important than that?)**

**-Crazzii Rojas**

**Peace~Love~Hope~Mindless Behavior! **


	4. Ouch! Lollipops and Gumdrops!

**WHATS UP! Sorry I didn't write the chapter last week. So, here today, I am writing for Annabelle. Thanks to Pinkbull115LovesBrina for helping me write this.**

Annabelle!

I always get up at five in the morning and go to my dance room in the basement. I make sure bit to wake anyone else but I always keep the door open just a bit. I turned on my music and picked the shuffle setting on my pearpod. I turned and tried to do seven pump turns in a row but I fell down and I didn't realize how loud t was when I toppled over some chairs. Mom ran full Speed to me.  
Add?

"Yea yea I'm fine mom."I smiled. Truth was. My ankle killed. I didn't want to tell her that.  
"Belle is careful angel." she said still holding me. Then my dad comes in, ugh mom is gonna treat me like a bigger baby around daddy.

Me and dad have a great relationship but whenever babies me, dad comes then they all baby me. "Mom, dad, I'm in high school. I'm not a baby. Can you stop babying me?" Well, my mom's eyes got all watery and my dad got a little sad, trying not to show it. "You're our little girl. You're our ONLY girl. You're our baby girl." That was sweet but, Im older. I'm in high school, not in elementary!

"I know that but still." I say. Mom and I have a close bond too but I'm really geeting tired of always being the baby.  
"Belle. "said mom. "you are always going to be the baby." she cried. I have to admit that was pretty sad. "I don't know about daddy but your always going to be mommy's little Baby girl." she cried as she held me tighter. Oh yea! I forgot my ankle. I slowly take off my dance shoe and check my ankle. Dad sees this.  
"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked. Mom began freaking out. Why me again?"

"Okay, well I did hurt myself. Mom stops freaking out. I just fell. That's all." I looked at the clock. Well, unless Im crazy, I saw it was 7:30. Well, in thirty minutes, school started so unless I wanted to be late, I needed to gooo!

I limped to the stairs and dad offered to carry me up  
"AnnaBelle let me help you." he said. Mom  
Agreed but I didn't want to have them help me. But once insaw how much stairs I have to climb i nodded yes.  
"Mommy, can you make me coffee?" I asked in my best little girl voice and she ran off to do so. Once dad put  
me in my room I heard "mommy and daddy's little baby princess!" I turn to see my brother laughing.

"Shut up Michael. No one even hugs you. They never call you Momma's boy or Daddy's boy so keep it shut." He shut up. Then he added "I have a girlfriend." "Yeah Michael. I also have a boyfriend, hes laying on the bed." I responded while gesturing to midair. "No her name is Joanna." "LIES!" I screamed. My mom came in with my coffee and asked if I needed anything. "No its fine." She nodded and grabbed Michael by the ear. "LET'S GO!" I limped up and got dressed in...

I was in dance class doing leaps and turns. I wasn't really focused on dance because I was bust thinking about surfing and how I'm going to try out my new board and agonizing over my ankle. Everyone asked about the limping but I wanted to dance.  
"AnnaBelle if you need a break sit out." my teacher told me. I refused ad went into a few pump turns. I actually stayed on my feet until I twisted my ankle. Everyone heard the loud crack.  
"MY ANKLE!" I yelled. Next thing you know I was rushed to the nurse and she was calling my mom and dad. Great.

I knew my mom was going to FREAK again. Why does the teacher care? I mean I decided to dance even though I needed to sit. Dad was going to freak too but Mom was going to go crazy. I needed to tell her to stop treating me like a baby, but when I tell her she cries. Not to mention my dad gets a sad face and my brother makes me feel guilty when I say it. My mom and dad came and my mom started crying. UGH! "Mom, stop crying! I don't want to say this but you are treating me like a little baby and I can't stand it. I am in high school and I don't need to be treated like a kid anymore. I mean, Im soryr but its gotta stop." Suprisingly, she didnt get mad. She simply said, "If that's how you feel. I am going to treat you like you are an adult." I got taken to the hospital and they gave me X-Rays. "Well, AnnaBelle, it seems you broke your ankle badly." "You think." But I only said that in my head so no one heard me.

They looked at my x-rays even more carefully and I really wanted to cry. Usually mom would either hold my hand or stroke my hair. I wish she could do that now. I'm in so much pain.  
"Looks like you need surgery as well." the doctor told me. Surgery? I've never had surgery. I look to mom who looks at dad instead of me.  
"Will I be able to dance again? What about surf?" i asked.  
"We'll have to see after the surgery. It may be serious." they told me. They left to get some pink cast stuff and a pair of crutches. I started crying and mom looked like she couldn't not baby me. She had self control. OH MOM PLEASE CALM ME DOWN!  
ADDD

The one time I need her to baby me, she doesn't. Talk about being conceited. But if I can't dance or surf, I can't live my dream or go to HA! I mean, if I can't do that, what will I do the rest of my life? I can't go back to the normal schools because there I'm nothing.

i had it. I need her to just tell me everything is going to be ok.  
"Mom..." i said. She looked at me. i began crying. "Mommy...mommy am I never going to dance again?" I cried. She shrugged and went to text someone.  
"MOMMY PLEASE IM SCARED." I cried. My ankle kills I'm scared to death and I wanted my mom to help me.  
She sighed and came to me but it looked like she was going to ignore me.

Now I was screaming with tears. "Mom I need you now. I'm sorry for what I did but now I need you. I could stop dancing and I dance for my life! This is me but your ignoring. Why are you texting when I am important? Don't you care how I feel?" I screamed at her from the top of my lungs. It was like my biggest nightmare came true, I couldn't dance. Dancing is my life. It can't end like this.

"Annabelle." said Dad. He hugged me and I began sobbing. There was a knock on the door and it was Michael. He came in with my favorite stuffed animal. My pink monkey that I've had since I was born.  
"Hey Belle." he said. "How's your ankle?" he asked.  
"Broken. I need surgery." I said crying. he laughed and gave me my monkey named Mr. Monkey. Mom was just texting away.  
"Michel come-on, let's get something to eat." said dad as they left me and mom alone.

I looked at my mom with anger but she kept ignoring me and texting. "Mom, why are you acting like this? Do you even care how much I'm feeling?" She looked at me and said "you're the one who wanted me to atop treating you like a baby." "But I need help now so why aren't you listening?" She stood quiet. "You know forget you. You don't care so why waste my breath on you?" She looked at me and gave me a hug. "Belly, I don't know you felt that strong about it. I'm sorry. I love you." I gave her hug. "It's okay. I love you too. What about me dancing?" "Well, you will get better. Just lay low for now." That was hard to hear because I act like I am dancing for my life.

The doctors cane in to wrap my ankle.

"Ok AnnaBelle this may hurt. But you don't need to hold anyone's hand do you?" he asked. I reached out for mom and she quickly held my hand. The stuff hurt so much at was so hot! Then when everything was all done they gave me a sharpie for people to sign my cast and went to get my crutches.  
"may I?" asked mom. I gave her the sharpie and signed my cast.  
"I love you Belle,-Mom."  
When I saw it, I teared up. "I love you too Mom." I gave her a hug

Claire Rachel Shapiro:

I woke up to take a shower and I realized that my monkey sponge wasn't there. I got so scared. "Where is Bananas?" I said in the shower. I ended up having to use my old sponge Mr. Bird. How childish? I got out and put on my colorful cami with a white cardigan and a rainbow skirt. I looked like lollipops and gumdrops! I needed to get my hair done but my mom took my black bow. I took out my red and white pearphone and texted Cleo from an unknown number: _I know what you did last summer. *evil laugh* mwahahahaha!_ She ran out the room to my mom and yelled that some stalker dude was texting her. She got freaked out.

**OKAY! This was a Claire preview. Any help is appreciated! R&R!**

**Peace~Love~Hope~Music**


	5. Leaving pt 1

So whats up? Unfortunately for me, Smiley Face Nicasio decided NOT to write this chapter, so I will write it. Time for Claire Rachel Shapiro:

Claire Rachel Shapiro:

I woke up to take a shower and I realized that my monkey sponge wasn't there. I got so scared. "Where is Bananas?" I said in the shower. I ended up having to use my old sponge Mr. Bird. How childish? I got out and put on my colorful cami with a white cardigan and a rainbow skirt. I looked like lollipops and gumdrops! I needed to get my hair done but my mom took my black bow so I had to use my white one. I took out my red and white pearphone and texted Cleo from an unknown number: _I know what you did last summer. *evil laugh* mwahahahaha!_ She ran out the room to my mom and yelled that some stalker dude was texting her. She got freaked out.

"MOM! SOMEONE JUST TEXTED ME SAYING THEY KNOW WHAT I DID LAST SUMMER!" She just about screamed at the top of her lungs. I was dying of laughter in my room. I guess Cleo heard me because she ran in the room.

"CLEO! DO NOT HURT ME!" I yelled. "I won't hurt you, you little twerp." My mom jumped up from her bed. "AHAHAHA! Cleo, you thought a stalker texted you. That's classic! AHAHAHAHA!" "Mom, you're so random." I said. I put my white bow in my hair. I added vanilla perfume and slapped on baby lotion. Even though I'm 12, I still add baby lotion to my arms.

I decided to get mom out of bed for good. It was 6:45 and I had to be at my bus-stop at 6:55 or the bus will leave me, and it takes me 5 minutes to get there. She got her keys and heated the car, which took 2 minutes, then by the time it was 6:52, I was at the stop. "Hehe!" I laughed. "Whats so funny?" Mom asked. "I put a hamburger costume on a mean looking girl!" "You know, one time, I had a friend named Jade and we had a diddly-bops concert-although we werent a real group- for kids and I had to help Jade put her boobs in a hamburger costume. She was mean."

The bus got there on time. I'm so scared, in an excited kind of way!

Scarlett Topaz Oliver:

I, 16-year old Scarlett woke up to my sister's screaming. "The slamming is always her deal," I said as I was showering. As I was washing my hair, I heard very faintly "GET OUT THE SHOWER OR I AM LEAVING YOU!" It was Ryanna, screaming so loud that –possibly- the whole block heard her. I quickly took all the shampoo and conditioner off. I dried up and put my hair in a ponytail, leaving my bangs out. I put on my black shirt with the white cross bones and skulls and black jeans. Adding some color, I put on my black combat boots with red and white laces. I jumped down the stairs and ran to put on my red, black, and white skulls, cross bones, and guns bookbag. I ran to the front and I heard Ryanna yelling "5…4….3….2….1!" I ran inside the car as soon as she said "LETS GO!"


End file.
